Return of the Z-rays
by otakufan375
Summary: The Second season of the powerpuff girls Z. More Villains appear but more heros will also appear. What will happen in this second season?


New Townsville was the same as before. It was peaceful, but sometimes that peace would be disrupted by villains. Luckily the town has three young heroines to protect it. They were the Powerpuff girls Z.

The first member is a girl with long, orange hair that was up in a ponytail and had big, red ribbon in it. She also had pink eyes. Her name was Momoko Akatsutsumi. When she was hit by a white Z-ray she transformed into a superhero known as Hyper Blossom. Momoko is the self-proclaimed leader of the powerpuff girls. She is the smartest out of the three of them. She would mostly try to come up with a plan to defeat their enemies. Her main weapon is a Yo-yo.

Momoko is also a big fan of superheroes and can be a bit of an otaku. She is able to brighten the mood with her upbeat personality.

The second member was a girl with blonde hair that put up into two curly pigtails. She also had blue eyes. Her name is Miyako Gotokuji. When she was hit by a white Z-ray she transformed into the superhero known as Rolling Bubbles. Miyako is the kindest out of the three of them. She also the ditziest out of the three of them. Her main weapon is a giant bubble wand. She mainly attacks with bubbles. She uses her attacks to ether immobilize of block attacks from others.

Miyako also loves fashion and is willing to try on new clothes that she catches her interest.

The last member of the group is a girl with short, black hair and green eyes. Her name is Kaoru Matsubara. When she was hit by a white Z-ray she transformed into the superhero known as Powered Buttercup. Kaoru is a tomboy at heart. She is the most athletic girl in her school. She loves sports and participates in multiple sport events. Kaoru hates wearing anything that is considered girly. She hates wearing skirts and dresses. The only skirt that she will wear is her powerpuff girl form. Her main weapon is a hammer. She will try to overpower her opponents with her brute strength.

Kaoru also has a short temper. If you piss her off too much then that person will regret it.

New Townsville was undergoing some weird weather. It was currently a hot summer but for some reason it was snowing.

Momoko, Miyako and Kaoru were hanging out at a local ice cream parlor when their belts starting beeping. The self-proclaimed leader answered the call. Professor Utonium was calling them about the unusual weather that's been happening lately.

"What's up Professor?" Momoko asked

"I need you three to come to the lab right away" Utonium said

"Sure, we can come. What's the problem?" Blossom asked

"I'll explain when you get here" Utonium said

"Alright, we're on our way" Momoko said

Momoko hung up and turned her attention to her two friends.

"Did the professor want something, Momoko?" Miyako asked

"He wants us to come to the lab to discuss about the unpredictable weather that's been happening lately" Momoko said

"Then let's go! I'm tired of this unnatural weather" Kaoru said

The girls left the parlor and went over to the research lab where Professor Utonium and his son, Ken, worked.

"Thanks for coming girls" Utonium said

"No problem" Miyako said

"You wanted to talk about the weather right?" Momoko said

"Yes, I believe that this weather isn't natural" Utonium said

"We already figured that out. It somehow started snowing and its summer. How does that make any sense?" Kaoru asked

"Ken and I looked into it and found the source. Follow me so you can see it" Utonium said

The Professor showed them a giant iceberg.

"Is that an iceberg?" Miyako asked

"Yes it is and appeared out of nowhere a couple of days ago" Utonium said

"It's not a natural iceberg ether" Peach said

"It's almost like the first one that appeared" Ken said

"You mean the one that you destroyed and then it scattered White and Black Z-rays?" Momoko asked

"Exactly, we may have to destroy it. And if we do that there's a high chance that more Z-rays will scatter. I wanted to inform you three what we were planning to do" Utonium said

"I say you go ahead and smash it and put an end to this weather" Kaoru said

"I agree with Kaoru. This unpredictable weather can cause some damage the nature out there" Miyako said

"I think there's also a risk to doing this" Momoko said

"What kind of risk?" Miyako asked

"Think about it. The black Z-rays were a part of Kare. And if we destroy it then there's a high possibility that this will make Kare return but on the other hand more powerpuff girls will be born if the iceberg is destroyed. The black Z-rays will also create more monsters" Momoko said

"She has a point" Kaoru said

"We shouldn't have to worry about that. If new monsters appear then we can take care of them. We're the powerpuff girls. There's no monster that we can't defeat" Miyako said

"So should we destroy the iceberg?" Utonium asked

The three girls nodded and with that answer Utonium signaled his son to fire the laser at the iceberg.

"Ken, fire the laser and destroy the iceberg" Utonium said

"You got it Dad–I mean Professor" Ken said

Ken aimed the laser that was powered by Chemical Z and fired it at the iceberg. The iceberg was destroyed and some White and Black Z-rays came out of the iceberg and scattered.

"Alright girls I want you to patrol the city and see if you can find anyone that were hit by the Z-rays" Utonium said

"If you find anything that the Z-rays, make sure you bring them back here" Ken said

"Leave it to us! Girls let's go!" Momoko said

"Right!" Miyako and Kaoru said

 **HYPER BLOSSOM!**

 **ROLLING BUBBLES!**

 **POWERED BUTTERCUP!**

The girls changed into their powerpuff forms and flew to the city and searched for anything that the Z-rays might have hit.

MEANWHILE

There was a young girl with light brown hair that was in braided hoops. She also had pink eyes. Her name is Kuriko Akatsutsumi, Momoko's little sister. She was playing at a park that was close to her house. She was pretending to be a superhero. When she looked up she saw a white light in the sky.

"Hmm? What is that?" Kuriko asked

The white light was heading towards her and it hit her before she could move. She was expecting it to hurt but instead she felt power rise up inside of her. She now had an orange belt and an orange ring.

 **BURNING BULLET!**

Kuriko opened her eyes and she felt different. She went to a fountain and looked at her reflection in the water. She was wearing an orange shirt with an orange skirt. She was also wearing a dark golden vest over her orange shirt. The top of her orange shirt was black while the bottom of her skirt was black. She was wearing black fingerless gloves. She had white rings on her wrists with orange lines in the middle. She was also wearing the same bracelets on her legs.

Kuriko was shocked to see what happened to her. But that shock soon turned into excitement.

"Look at me! I'm a powerpuff girl!" Bullet said

Then there was a giant robot that entered the park. Bullet looked up and saw the person that was in the robot. It was a monkey with a white helmet and had cloak on. It was Mojo Jojo. Bullet knew him well. Bullet was scared at first but then remembered that she was a hero now and it was her job to fight him and protect the people.

"Surrender to me now you stupid humans!" Mojo said

Bullet wanted to go in and fight him but she didn't have any weapons with her. if she wanted to take on Mojo she needed to find out what her signature weapon was.

"Maybe if I concentrate they'll come to me" Bullet said

Bullet closed her eyes and tried to summon her weapons. That's when she felt something in both of her hands. She looked and saw that she was holding dual pistols. She knew that they weren't real guns that shoot bullets. In fact she has a feeling that she already know what they shoot.

Bullet then flew in the air and went over to fight the evil monkey.

Everyone in the park was running for their lives. Mojo laughed at them as they ran in terror.

"That's right humans! Cower in fear!" Mojo said

"Stop right there!" A voiced call out

Mojo looked over and saw that there was a girl floating in front of him. The girl was small but what really shocked him was that she was wearing a uniform similar to the powerpuff girls.

"The lovely fighting science legend, Powerpuff girls Z!" Bullet said

After Bullet said that she got excited.

"That was so cool! I actually said the catchphrase of the powerpuff girls" Bullet said

"You're a powerpuff girl?" Mojo asked

"You bet I am and I'm gonna beat you up!" Bullet said

Mojo stared at the little heroin and started and to laugh. He almost saw that little girl as a threat.

"You?! Beat me?! That's a laugh" Mojo said

"Don't laugh! I will beat you!" Bullet said

"Let see if you'll be saying that after I beat you down and have you crying in front of me" Mojo said

Blossom was watching from safe distance. She couldn't believe that her little sister became a powerpuff girl. She wanted to see what her sister could do. She would jump in and help her if she was in trouble.

The robot swung its arm at her. Bullet managed to fly out of the way. The other arm tried to hit her but she managed to avoid that as well. Mojo kept trying to hit Bullet but she kept dodging. Mojo was getting frustrated.

"Stay still you little brat!" Mojo said

"No way!" Bullet said

It was Bullet's turn to attack. She took her dual pistols and started to fight back.

"Flaming snipers"

Two flaming bullets fire at the robot. They were strong enough to push the robot back.

"What?!" Mojo said

"Blazing lasers"

Two lasers were fired at Mojo's robot. Both of the robot's arms were severed. Mojo knew that he was in trouble now. Bullet won the match the moment she severed the arms.

"Take this!" Bullet said

"Wait! Stop! I give up!" Mojo said

"It's too late for mercy!" Bullet said

Bullet brought her pistols together and fired one last attack.

"Fire shockwave!"

Bullet unleashed a powerful shockwave of fire from her pistols and the attack went right through the robot. The robot was left with a giant hole in its center. The robot then exploded and Mojo was sent flying in random direction.

Bullet landed on the ground and then she started to jump up and down.

"I did it! I did it! I beat Mojo!" Bullet said

"A job well done" A voice said

Bullet turned around and saw that it was Blossom, the leader.

"You're Blossom!" Bullet said

"Yup" Blossom said

Blossom then saw that she had a disappointed look on her face.

"Let me guess, you would rather have met Bubbles or Buttercup instead" Blossom said

Bullet's eyes went wide when she heard what Blossom had said. Was she a mind reader? How did she know what she was thinking?

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Bullet asked

"You're not the first one who would prefer to have my other two teammates over me. I am the least popular after all" Blossom said

"W-wait! I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. I think you're cool too" Bullet said

"Really? Because I heard that you think that I'm lame" Blossom said

Bullet was shocked once again. Blossom somehow even knew what her thoughts were. But she only said that Blossom was lame in her own house. The only one heard her say that was her older sister.

"W-well–"Bullet said

"It's fine. Anyway I need to take you back to my headquarters" Blossom said

Bullet was excited to hear that she would be going to the official headquarters of the powerpuff girls. She might even get to meet Buttercup and Bubbles.

Bullet followed Blossom all the way back to the lab and she went into fangirl mode the moment she laid her eyes on Buttercup and Bubbles.

"You're Buttercup and Bubbles! I'm your biggest fan!" Bullet said

Buttercup and Bubbles were caught off guard by the young girl's sudden appearance.

"It's nice to meet you" Bubbles said

"It's always nice to meet a fellow fan" Buttercup said

"I just became a powerpuff girl today and beat Mojo" Bullet said

"You beat Mojo?" Bubbles asked

"She sure did" Blossom said

Bullet then saw a tall man with a lab coat approach her.

"Excuse me, but would you mind telling us who you are?" Utonium asked

"Of course! I'm Burning Bullet" Bullet said

"Well Bullet there's something that I need you to do" Utonium said

"What is it?" Bullet asked

"I need you to go to that table over there and lay down on it" Utonium said

"Sure!" Bullet said

The professor brought out some type of laser device and Bullet got scared when she saw this. The professor saw the fearful look in her eyes.

"Don't worry Bullet, I promise that this will not hurt at all" Utonium said

"Really?" Bullet asked

"I promise" Utonium said

"Alright, if you say so" Bullet said

Colored lights came out of the device and Bullet felt no discomfort at all. That was when she felt her transformation fade and she was back into her normal clothes. Kuriko looked and saw that she was no longer in her powerpuff form.

"There that should do it" Utonium said

Kuriko wasn't happy at all.

"Hey! Give me back my powers!" Kuriko said

"Relax" Bubbles said

"How can I relax when this guy took my powers away?!" Kuriko said

"You're powers aren't gone they're just turned off?" Buttercup said

"Really?" Kuriko said

"It's the truth. You still have the belt and if you use that and shout your name you can transform. You can also transform with Peach's help" Blossom said

"Who's Peach?" Kuriko asked

"I'm Peach" Peach said

Kuriko looked down and saw that there was a small puppy in front of her.

"YOU'RE SO CUTE!" Kuriko said

Kuriko picked up the pup and hugged him.

Kuriko then looked up and saw that she was looking at a familiar face.

"Ken? Is that you?" Kuriko asked

"Hey, Kuriko. It's been a while" Ken said

"What are you doing here?" Kuriko asked

"I live here" Ken said

Kuriko was not expecting to hear that.

"Really?!" Kuriko asked

"Yes, I also work here" Ken said

"Wow! Amazing!" Kuriko said

"Now girls I think it's about time you show her who you all are" Utonium said

Bubbles and Buttercup nodded and changed back. Kuriko recognized them.

"Hey, you're the girls that my big sister always hangs out with" Kuriko said

"Hello there, I'm Miyako" Miyako said

"Yo, I'm Kaoru" Kaoru said

"Blossom what's wrong? Aren't you going to change back too?" Ken asked

Blossom was afraid of what her younger sister would think of her if she found out that she really was her older sister. She sighed and changed back as well.

Kuriko got the shock of a lifetime when she saw who Blossom really was.

"Onee-chan?!" Kuriko said

"Hi, Kuriko" Momoko said

"No way! You're Blossom?!" Kuriko asked

"Yes, I'm Blossom" Momoko said

Kuriko now understood how Blossom knew what she really thought of her.

Kuriko hugged Momoko and started to apologize.

"I'm so sorry! I thought you were kind of cool I swear. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings" Kuriko said

"It's fine. On the plus side you're one of us now" Momoko said

"I really get to join you?" Kuriko asked

"Of course" Momoko said

The powerpuff girls' team just got bigger and they didn't they were just going to get bigger. However the villains in Townsville will also get bigger.


End file.
